A Barson Halloween
by Meg0613
Summary: A little Barson Halloween fluff (This would actually be the first in story chronologically in my Barson Holiday series).


A Barson Halloween

 _Part of my Barson Holiday Series, if you haven't read any of them this would be a great one to start with because it's the first in the series chronologically (A Barson New Year, A Barson Valentine's Day, A Barson Thanksgiving, A Barson Christmas would be the correct chorological order of the rest if you are interested. )_

"You are the absolutely cutest lion ever Noah." Olivia told him with a smile as she watched him run around the living room.

"I'm not a cute lion Mommy, I'm a fierce lion. Rooooar!" He yelled as he launched himself at her for a hug.

"Ok, then you are the fiercest lion ever then, but even fierce lions have to go to bed.." She reminded him.

"Can I sleep in my costume?" He asked.

"No Baby, we don't want it to get messed up." She was explaining when the doorbell rang.

"Who is it Mommy? Can I scare them?" HE asked excitedly

Olivia laughed, "It's Barba coming to finish work, yes you can scare him one time then it's off to bed."

"I'm going to hide behind the coach and ounce out and scare him." He whispered as he ran behind the couch giggling all the way.

"Hi." She said as she opened the door to him looking inquisitively at the bag he was carrying.

"Hi, am I too early? I was hoping to see Noah before he went to bed." He explained smiling when he heard the giggling from behind the couch. "Oh, I guess he's already in bed. You and I will have to eat all the cookies I brought by ourselves." He said in an exaggerated voice.

"Roooooar, Lion wants cookies!" Noah yelled pouncing from behind the couch.

"Liv, I don't want to scare you but you have a lion in your apartment. I think we should call the zoo." Barba played along.

Noah hugged him, "Rafa, it's just me, Noah! It's my Halloween costume."

Barba bent down a picked him up,"Oh it is you! So you are going to be a lion for Halloween?"

"Yes, from Wizard of Oz and Mommy is going to Dorothy, and we are going to the Monster Ball at my school." He explained excitedly.

"Oh really, Mommy is going to be Dorothy?" He asked casting Liv a dubious look.

"What you'd thought I'd be the witch?" She laughed.

"Only Glinda" He said with a wink

"You could come too Rafa, but you would have to wear a costume. You could be the Scarecrow or the Tin Man." Noah offered.

Barba laughed, "Are those my only choices?"

'You could always be a flying monkey.' Liv suggest with a grin earning her an eye roll from Barba.

"Come on Noah, bedtime." Liv reminder her son.

"What about cookies?" He asked

"You can have one." She said as she took Noah from Barba.

Noah took a cookie from the bag, "Good night Rafa."

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be back." Liv told him as she carried Noah to his room.

"Take your time." He told her as he went to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of the scotch she kept there for him. He poured her a glass of wine then went pulled out the work they needed to do and settled in on her couch. It had all become a familiar routine on the nights that they need to work late.

Two hours later they were finishing their work and Barba was packing up his things to leave.

"So, do I not get to see you in your Dorothy costume?" He teased her.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Well I guess you're going to have to come to the Monster Ball if you really want to see it." She smiled giving in just slightly to his flirting.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "I guess I better get home and work on my costume."

"Good night Rafael." She told him rolling her eyes.

BarsonBarsonBarson

"Damn it!" Liv yelled slamming her office door where Rafael had been watching her interview the suspect.

'You can't hold him much longer, if you don't get a confession or some more evidence. You've only got about two hours." He reminder her.

"I know Counselor." She snapped at him, "And I've also got a lion waiting at home for me to take him to the Monster Ball."

Barba's face softened, "Go, let your team handle it." He urged her.

"We're up against the clock I can't do that." She said shaking her head.

Barba thought for a minute, "Let me go to your place, get Noah into his costume and take him to the school, you can meet us there in two hours, one way or another you'll be done then."

Olivia looked at him in disbelief, "Rafael, I couldn't ask you to do that."

He placed his hand on her shoulder "You didn't, I offered, text Lucy tell her I'm on my way. We'll see you in two hours."

Liv knew it was the best option so she nodded, "Thank you." She told him placing her hand over his and smiling at him, "I'll see you guys there. Please don't let him eat too many sweets."

Barba smiled, "I make no promises"

Two hours and a half hours later Olivia was scanning the gym at Noah's school for him and Rafael. She smiled at the sight of the families in all of their different costumes, the Incredibles, Star Wars, Scooby Doo and The Gang, she couldn't help but wish Noah had a bigger family to dress up. She finally spotted Noah playing a bean bag toss game across the gym and wondered where Barba was. She was looking of the suit he had left the office in but quickly realized she was looking for the wrong outfit. There he was standing next to Noah in a full Tin Man costume. She never knew how to classify what she felt for that man but whatever it was had never been stronger than it was in that moment.

She crossed the gym to them Noah spotting her first, "Mommy!" He yelled excitedly.

"Well hi there Dorothy." Barba greeted her taking a moment to look her over and smile.

"You dressed up." She said still in disbelief.

Barba shrugged, "Of course I did. I wasn't' going to have Noah come without a partner."

"Thank you." She said placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Let's play some more games! You get prizes when you win" Noah told her.

They followed Noah around for the next couple of hours as he was playing games Liv doing her best to limit how many treats he ate at once. Barba even managed to talk Liv into a quick dance while Noah was doing a craft project.

"Come on now, I can't take you to a ball and not dance with you." He persuaded her, as pulled her gently into his arms. She felt the stress of the day begin to slip away as he hummed slightly along with the music.

"Hey, I didn't even ask you what happened with the suspect." He asked

Liv shook her head, "We had to let him go."

Barba pulled he a little closer, "you'll get him, and don't worry about it tonight.'"

Liv smiled at him, "How about we take the lion home, put him to bed, and have a drink." She suggested as the music ended.

Barba smiled took her hand and set off to find the third member of their party. Barba the Tin Man carried a sleeping Lion from the car to his bed. Helping Liv get the costume off of him and slide him into his pajamas.

They both changed out of their costumes and met back at Liv's couch where Barba already had drinks waiting for them. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes then began in on their usually easy conversation. When they finished their drinks Barba stood up, "I should go, you've got work to do tomorrow." He reminded her offering her his hand to help her up.

"Don't remind me." She groaned taking his and standing up just inched from him.

"So why did you decide on the Tin Man?" She asked him in no hurry for him to leave.

"I couldn't let people think I had no brain now could I?" He laughed. "No heart seemed a better fit."

Liv stepped even closer to him, "But the Tin Man had a heart, and he just kept it protected." She reminded him running her free hand through his hair.

"That's getting harder to do." He admitted so quietly that Liv almost missed it.

"I know." She whispered back before softly brushing her lips over his.

Rafael squeezed her hand, "Thanks for tonight Liv."

They walked hand in hand to her door where Rafael kissed her cheek before they both reluctantly let go, knowing that whatever was between them was becoming increasingly more complicated. Olivia leaned back against the door when he left thinking that there was no place like home, but her home was much better with Rafael Barba in it.

The End


End file.
